creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Unavailable
It’s a terrible thing to inadvertently cause everything you love to wither away and die, only to gain their dying thoughts - usually something along the lines of, “Why would you do this to me, unavailable? Why?” or, “I thought I could trust… you.” The guilt builds up in a man after, say, the sixtieth consecutive time that this happens. My name is unavailable, and I’ve been cursed (or as some nuts say, “gifted”) with the damnation (“gift”) of mind jumping. My ability is interesting. It allows me to enter the mind of any individual near me. Most who can do this are able to control it, although they use it for nefarious purposes. I’m different. I don’t want to bring harm to anybody, but I can’t control my power. It happens on its own. It seems to choose those that I’m emotionally closest to; either it’s the result of its own sick sense of humor, or perhaps it can more easily breach the minds of people that I know well. Whatever the case, I’m forced to withstand every last second of their life in their body as it dies before my very eyes. You see, mind jumping causes substantial negative effects in its possessive victims. As I mentioned, there are people who can control the ability - and they can control the death factor, too. I can’t. No matter where I got or who I come to love, they die in my care. I sit on the flat roof of a grocery store, with cold and heavy rain pouring down on me. I hope for heaven’s sake that she doesn’t find me. But, as fate would have it, she does. She walks over to me from the open trapdoor leading inside, with a concerned store clerk peering out at me. She stands behind me and shudders from the bone chilling cold. Her soft voice brings a mellow feeling to my soul, but it is not to last. “unavailable... What are you doing up here?” she asks through trembling lips, “I thought…” I don’t look at her. I feel as though ignoring her face will stop the process, but I know that it won’t. It’s going to happen, I can sense it through my quivering stomach. “You thought what? That I loved you? Leave now!” I say it so cruelly as if I mean it, but I don’t. I don’t want her to meet the same fate. But like a fool, she falls to her knees and hugs me from behind, crying out that she’ll never leave me. I feel my mind escape, and suddenly I see from her point of view. A choking pain overwhelms me as I release my grip on myself, falling backwards to the wet roof. I stand up and look down at the part of me that is possessing her. I am flailing on the ground while I watch mournfully, on the verge of screaming in protest against the part of my mind that can never be stopped. “No! N-no!” I scream from her body, while the real me mimes the vocal action. I flop to my stomach and face the trapdoor. The clerk is there, and he is paralyzed with fear with a phone in his hand. Good, I thought scornfully, Call the police. Bring this monster to an end. I shriek one final time as my vocal cords dry up and my flesh turns to dusty leather, my bones to chalk, and my blood to ashes. In an instant, I return to my own mind and I stare down at the crippled girl. I break down in tears and fall to the ground, cradling her dreadfully aged body. I hug her tight as I can, but she simply crumbles into dust, and the dust becomes moistened by the rain and becomes a sickening brown mush. I’ve kept track of the times that this very thing has happened. To this day, it has been one hundred and seventy-two. You see, mind jumping, as if it weren’t bad enough, is coupled with corrupted immortality. That means that my life, infinite as it may be, will always be one of suffering, loneliness, and solitude. Sincerely, unavailable. May you never experience such a curse yourself. Bless you. Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Fiction Category:Sadness Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Original Content